Sonic-High School Never Ends
by Elemental-girl-101
Summary: Friends,Rivals,grades,fights,relationships,heart break,Drama,confusion...ALL things that describe high school,sonic and Tails have unknown feeling for each other,Amy tries to hook up with sonic,Eggman is the principle,Sonic and shadow become bigger rivals then ever,Scourge has a thing for Tails,grades fall,friendships fade...yep,Just a normal day at Emerald high!
1. Chapter 1:Meet some of the gang

Chapter:1

Meet some of the gang

Tails shaked in fear as he looked at the calendar,only two days until his first day of high school ,he'd usually be happy that school was starting,but not this year,he was extremely nervous for what freshmen year had in stored,last year tails was bullied a because of his birth defect that caused him to have two tails instead of one,but also because he was really fact,he was moved up a few grades because of his high level of intelligence,his parents could never be prouder."Well...at least I'll be around Sonic more...I hope we have some classes together.",Tails said starting to blush.

Meanwhile a blue hedgehog raced around his house in panic,"NO!not school!summer CAN'T be over yet!"he said hoping this was all a stopped running and caught his breath,"Grades,old teachers,fights,fangirls,and….."sonic gulp and a shiver ran down his spine,"Amy…"he was a pink hedgehog who adored sonic and would chase him down to the center of the earth if necessary,sadly sonic only saw her as a friend,mainly because well….sonic was gay,he had been like this since he was 12 years old,his parents and friends didn't mind,but Amy did,she tried EVERYTHING she could to make him fall for her,but failed."Well on the bright side...at least I'll be close to Tails again.",he said now starting to blush.

A pink hedgehog squealed an exciting scream,"YAY!school!I'll finally be able to see my friends more again,and I'll be able to be close to my sonikku again!"she had passed up MANY dates from other men in her past for the blue hedgehog,She knew that they were meant to be and would do anything for her blue hero,she looked at her wall which was filled of pictures and doodles of sonic,"And this year...NO ONE..is gonna stop me from making that handsome hero MINE!"she said with an evil grin and started to giggle.

A large fat man stomped his way to his office,"UGH!school!fights,annoy kids,relationships...ALL problems that I must deal with!"he complain as he sat on his chair."And from what I've heard from the old school...it looks I'm gonna be dealing with some bad freshman.",he groaned looking at the list of freshmen."two are gay,one's bisexual,the girls I've heard can be sassy and disrespectful,the the rest of the boy's have caused dozens of fights in there middle school years!"he said already in rage when he hadn't even met the students yet,"I guess I'll see how they communicate with each other for a few days but….one slip...and I'll straighten them out."he said and a sudden smirk appeared on his face.


	2. Chapter 2:Freshmen or Freshmeat:part 1

Chapter 2:

Freshmen or freshmeat

Part:1

"Thanks for the ride mom."Tails said getting out of his mom's car.

"Anytime sweetheart.I'll be back to pick up after,have a good first day!"his mother said driving away. Tails sighed and looked at the school,there was a banner that said,

"Welcome freshman!"but Tails wasn't feeling very welcomed already,he saw students looking at him oddly,he knew it was because of his two tails,he looked down already feeling a bit sad and the day hasn't even started yet.

"Hey Tails!" said a voice behind him,he turned around to see his blue hedgehog friend sonic.

"SONIC!" Tails shouted as he ran to his friend,he immediately hugged him,happy as can be to known that his best friend (and crush) was here with him.

"heh!good to see you too buddy!" Sonic said trying to hide his blush.

"How was your summer?" Tails asked excitedly."It's was okay...but things are gonna be way more fun with you and the gang!" Sonic said and put his arm on Tails's shoulder,Tails smiled and blushed,he really wanted to tell Sonic how he felt about him but before Tails could get another word out a red edcenida came over to them.

"Yo!Sonic,Tails!"said the edcenida."Hey knuckles!" Sonic said waving as there friend walked over to them.

"what's new knucklehead?" Sonic joked,"Nothing you better be ready for P.E class Sonic,I'm stronger then last time!" Knuckles said cracking his knuckles.

"And Tails!My favorite fox!" he said giving Tails a nuggy,Tails giggled and Sonic did a slight growled,he didn't want anyone touching Tails but him.

He grabbed Tails's wrist and began to walk over to the school,"Well,don't wanna be late for homeroom,come on Tails!before Am-" Sonic was then cut off by a girly voice.

"SONICKKU!" said a pink hedgehog,she tackled sonic and began to shower him with kisses."Ugh!Amy?!" Sonic said surprised.

"I'm SOOOOOO happy to see you again sonic!now we can spend more time together!"the pink hedgehog giggled as she got off him and helped him just stared at them with a blank face,he seemed find but on the inside he was starting to get a little annoyed.

"well...see ya in homeroom sonic!"Tails said and began to walk into the school with knuckles by his side,"W-Wait up Tails!"Sonic said and dashed after his crush.

"SONIC!"Amy shouted annoyed that he was already running off,"Still after that blue prick?"a dark voice said behind turn around to see a black and red hedgehog and a bat behind her,"Shadow!rouge!good to see you two again!"she said with happiness,but to be honest...she really could care less about shadow,the black and red hedgehog.

"Good to see you again too, after sonic again?"Rouge the bat asked her female friend,"Yep!"Amy rolled his eyes.

"I honestly think you deserve someone WAY better than that gay prick!"he said and walked off in anger."geez...what's with him?"Amy asked turning to rouge,

"...who knows...he's ALWAYS...like this."she said looking down a bit sad,'Shadow…'she thought in her mind.'When will he EVER notice ME?!'she asked herself in her mind,rouge had a crush on shadow for as long as she could remember….but he never notice.

-Homeroom-

Sonic and Tails walked into homeroom,"Finally away from crazy Amy!" Sonic joked as he walked with Tails.

"Yeah…"Tails said nervously,He had totally forgotten about Amy,How was he suppost to tell sonic his feelings now? he knew how obsessed she was over him,If sonic and him got together,what would Amy do? He had remember what she did to one of his fangirls,last time his fangirls tried to flirt with him,Amy nearly killed half of them with her hammer!Imagine what she could do to him,Tails got chills down his spine.

"hey,you okay there little buddy?" Sonic asked seeing the scared expression on Tails's face,"Yeah...I'm fine just...first day jitters." Tails said nervously.

"Sonic!Tails!over here!",said a purple cat sitting next to a white hedgehog,the two boys turned to one of the desk to see their friend Blaze the cat with her boyfriend Silver the hedgehog.

"Blaze!Silver!"Tails shouted as he ran to them and gave them a welcoming hug,another then his little rabbit friend cream,Blaze and Silver have been Tails's best friends for a long time,Since blaze was an only child she always looked at Tails like a little brother.

"Nice to see you again Tails,you too sonic."Blaze smiled brightly at the two boys,"same here!Hey silver.",Sonic said giving the white hedgehog a thumbs up.

"Hey Sonic!good to see ya again,did ya find a special someone over the summer sonic?"asked Silver quite curious since there blue friend had been single for as long as they could remember,A slight blush appeared on Sonic's muzzle,He didn't want to be embarrassed so he smirked and looked at Tails then looked away so he wouldn't notice.

"I do have my eye on someone…."right when he said this Tails looked at sonic in surprise,He didn't know if it was him he was talking about or some other male,"W-Who?!"Tails yelled demeaning to find out.

"Why do you wanna find out so badly Tails?"asked Sonic smirking,a deep red appeared on Tails's muzzle."Well…."Tails began to twiddle his thumbs in a nervous way,just then the bell rang for the start of homeroom and the teacher came in.

"Everyone please take your seats"She said in a kind tone of voice,'Saved by the bell.'Tails said relieved."Come on Tails!sit next to me!"Sonic said excitingly as he sat down in his seat leaving an empty seat next to him for Tails.

Tails smiled at sat in the empty seat beside sonic,"Good morning class!Welcome to high school.I will be your Homeroom teacher for the year."she said smiling happily.

"Before I do attendent there is a special student coming late today that I have been told to warn you about,He has caused some problems in his old schools but I believe that with our help he can change!",just then the door violently swung open.

"Here he is now,class please welcome Scourge the hedgehog."She said as a green hedgehog came was wearing a black jacket with flames,red shades,and had blue 's eyes widen and he slide down in his seat,"What's wrong buddy?"whispered sonic.

"That's scourge the hedgehog!He's been in jail over 3 times!he's caused MANY problems in his previous school!He scares me enough just hearing about him...now I have to go to school with him…." Tails whispered back in a frightened tone.

"Don't worry buddy.I'll keep an eye on him!besides!what are the chances of him picking on you."Sonic whispered in a soft and tender voice.

"Y-Yeah….you're right...he probably won't even notice me."Tails said relieved,"you may sit wherever you like scourge."The teacher said smiling at the hedgehog.

"Whatever…"Scourge said and began to walk over to a seat behind Tails,'oh no…'Tails and Sonic both thought,Tails looked away as scourge got closer,He noticed this and stop to look at Tails.

"What's with you?"he said in a angry tone of voice.

Tails gulped and slowly turned his head, to face blushed lightly at the sight of him,"Ummmm...hello...I-I'm T-T-Tails...please don't hurt me….",Tails said quietly so that no one can hear him but sonic and green hedgehog smirked and sat down behind him.

"Why would I hurt a cute little fox like you?"he said seductively. Sonic and Tails's eyes both widen when they heard that.

"Wait….WHAT?!"Tails said shocked as he turn around to face the hedgehog behind him. Scourge took this opportunity and softly and seductively stroked Tails's cheek,"I like you already Tails….how's about you hang with me.

"He said smirking at the two-tailed fox. Sonic then growled at the sight of Scourge touching Tails like that,he slapped his hand away from Tails's face and glared at him.

"What was that for idiot?!"Scourge said in anger,"How's about you keep your pervert hands to yourself punk!"Sonic yelled at him.

"G-Guys!please don't fight…"Tails said started to get worried.

"SHUT UP!"Scourge yelled at him. Tails frowned and looked down that the desk,"Don't you dare talk to him that way!"Sonic shouted and stood u,the whole class was now watching.

"What are you?!his boyfriend?!"Scourge yelled for the whole class to hear, Sonic and Tails's muzzled both light up red like a tomato,the class was silence until the teacher yelled at the two boys.

"Sonic!Scourge!please,no fighting!It's the first day of school,Please get your act together."She said annoyed,"Sorry …"Sonic said and sat back down in his seat,looking down at the didn't wanna look at Tails cause he was too embarrassed over what scourge said,Tails looked at sonic sadly then turn to look at his own desk.

"Now...where were we?"Scourge asked and began to stroke one of Tails's gulp and was about to panic but to his luck the bell rang for first period.

"Well gotta go!See ya at lunch Sonic!"Tails shouted before dashing out the classroom,Sonic smiled and then turn to glare at hedgehogs growled at each other about to fight again but luckily Silver and blaze came.

"Come on Sonic...We all got math together...don't wanna be late."Blaze said pulling sonic's arm about to drag him out the class.

"Yeah...right behind you blaze…"Sonic got up and walked off without saying another word to scourge,"uhhh….see ya around!"Silver said to scourge and hurry to catch up with his friends.

"Mark my words blue...that little fox WILL be MINE!...whether he likes it or not…",said the green hedgehog with a devilish smirk on his face.


	3. Chapter 3:Freshmen or Freshmeat:part 2

Chapter 3:

Freshmen or Freshmeat

part 2

Period:1

-Science Class-

Tails walked into his classroom that had the room number that was printed on his schedule,he smiled,happy that his first class was science,but that smile quickly disappeared when he saw Amy sitting in a desk,The pink hedgehog smiled when she saw the two-tailed fox.

"Hey Tails!"She smiled happily,fot she didn't know that he had a crush on Sonic,if she did know she would probably be trying to kill him with her hammer,he gulped and waved to Amy.

"...Hey Amy…"he said nervously as he looked for a seat,he didn't really know anyone expect Amy,He knew that the person that he would sit with would be his lab partner for the whole semester,he sat next to Amy,better than sitting with a total stranger.

"So Tails,how was your summer?Anything interesting happen?"Amy asked looking at Tails,He had then remember what happened between him and sonic in the middle of summers,hr blushed and looked away from Amy.

"Ohhh!what happen?!"Amy asked demanding to know,since Tails was blushing she knew it had to be something juicy,she loved to gossip more than any of her friends,but which is why she is also untrustworthy,she couldn't help but gossip about every juicy story she heard,she even had her own gossip blog.

"Nothing just...boring stuff okay."Tails said not making eye contact with the pink hedgehog.

"Come on!tell me!",Amy pleaded now hovering over the fox,luckily the bell rang for the start of first period and the teacher came in the classroom,he seemed to be an old man.

"Good morning class,my name is Professor Pickle.I'll be your science teacher for the year."the old man said as he smiled slightly,Tails smiled excited to learn from his new teacher,Amy eyed Tails,she knew something was up since the fox never really had acted this way,someone then open the door.

"Hello?is this the science room?"asked a purple cat.

"Blaze?",asked Tails curiously.

"Yes,what can I do for you?"

"well I'm supposed to have this class,they uhhh...mess up my Schedule,sorry."

"It's alright,what's your name?"

"Blaze the cat."

"Welcome Blaze,please take your seat.",Blaze smiled and sat infront of Tails and Amy.

"Hey Blaze!",Amy smiled.

"Hey guys,nice to know we have a class together.",blaze looked at Tails to see a face of relief.

"Thank chaos!blaze us here,if Amy causes me any trouble I can always sit next to blaze.",Tails thought reliefed.

"I just wish I had more classes with sonic!I only have history with him and that's the last class!"

"Looks like chaos answered his prayers then.",blaze laughed along with Tails at you joke,Amy just pouted,alittle pissed off as they could see.

"Just you guys wait!I'll be in Sonic arms in no time!",Amy shouted. The classed shushed her to listen to the teachers directs."Heh...sorry.",Tails sigh when he heard those words from Amy,blaze looked back at Tails and notice this,just like any good friend,she was concerned.

-Later-

Period:2

-Reading Class-

Knuckles sigh in his desk,as the teacher explain all the assignments and projects they would have this semester he looked out the window,"bored already...",he thought,he looked at cream who was reading a book,she didn't need to listen to the teacher for now,everyone knows that the first 2 days of school are just teachers explaining boring rules and details about the semester,so she decided to finish the book Tails had let her borrow.

Knuckles smiled at the clever rabbit,at least she would keep him company,he looked away again,he leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes,right when he was about to sleep he heard the door crack open.

"U-umm...hello?is this room 5?",a shy,shaky voice asked.

"Yes,please come in,what's your name?",the teacher asked,the student stepped in,she was a Orange echidna,with many jewels around her neck,she was wearing a red sporty dress,perfect to the start of high school while the warm of the sun was still here.

"Hi...I'm Tikal.",she said,knuckles blushed and immediately sat up straight,"Woah...she's pretty...",he thought,also about to droll on himself,he watched as the girl came up to him to sit in the seat infront,he quickly hid his face in a book,Tikal sat infront of him smiling,happy to be starting high school,but unaware that a red Echidna was watching her from behind.

Cream notice this and knew what was going on and decided to help her Stump friend out,"hello!nice to met you,I'm cream.",she greeted the new girl.

"oh, to met you too,I'm tikal.",cream looked at knuckles and giggled,"and my friend behind you is knuckles,forgive him if he's quiet,he's alittle shy.",she winked at the red echidna,knuckles gave a face of anger to her but it disappeared when Tikal turned around.

"Hi.I'm Tikal,nice to met you knuckles.",knuckles blushed and stood quiet for a second before saying something.

"H-Hi!nice to meet you too!",knuckles wanted to slap himself,he knew he sounded like a complete moron,but to his surpise...she giggled."heh,your a funny guy aren't chya?looks like you're gonna make this class interesting for me,can't wait to see what's happens in the future.",knuckles blushed brighter then a ripped tomato when she turn back around.

He looked back at cream,the rabbit giggled and simply mouthed the words,"your welcome.".Knuckles smiled,"you little clever rabbit.I ow you one,thanks cream.",he thought,then looked back out the window,day dreaming of his new friend/crush,that only him and cream knew about.

-Later-

Period:3

-Health-

As the class blahed on Shadow sat in the back,Away from everyone but unfortunately he was also sitting between rouge and Amy,one because he wanted to sit next to Amy and two because Amy and rouge would sometimes fight and wanted to spare the class from that so it was worth it.

"So Shadow,how was your summer?",the bat asked,as soon as he was about to answer Amy interrupted.(Of course)

"Probably him just sitting in a dark room cutting himself acting all emo.",he looked at Amy a bit hurt by her words,rouge growled at Amy for that.

"You shouldn't joke about that Amy...that's a serious problem some people have and shouldn't be laughed at.",she explained,trying to stay calm.

"Oh yeah!let me see your arms then shadow!your always wearing a jacket of something to cover them!",she grabbed shadow's sleeve and began to pull it up,but before she could see anything shadow pulled away.

"H-hey!",he shouted holding his arm,when he pulled away a prick of pain sting his arm,"Agh!".He rubbed his arm,trying to calm down."Shado-",rouge was then interrupted by Amy.

"I knew it!you do cut yourself!I knew you we're emo but that this emo!",she laughed,shadow tried to keep his cool and lean back in his chair,rouge knew he felt hurt,she was now pissed for what Amy was doing.

"Amy Shut up!",the whole class stood quiet from her shout and looked at her,she was standing up now infront of Amy's desk.

"he's not an emo and so what if he is?!you shouldn't make fun of his for that and like I said cutting is a serious problem!and he doesn't even cut himself!he just hurt his arm the other day!why do I know this?because you barely pat attention to him!he's trying to be your...your friend and all you do is pick on him!",with that the whole class was silence until Amy giggled.

"Ohhhh...looks like someone has a crush on the emo.",she smirked,the class chuckled at her,Roige blushed and gave Amy a pissed look."No I don't!I'm his best friend!And I care about him unlike you!bitch!",Amy growled from what she called,she got up and stood infront of the bat.

"How about you and your little dark friend there learn how to take a freaking joke!"

"It's not a joke if your pulling his sleeve up trying to see something you know isn't there!Especially when you're laughing at him and saying it's true!can't you see your hurting him!",Shadow just stood quiet and watch the girls at it,but he couldn't believe how rouge stood up for him.

"Oh please!nothing hurts the dark shadow!he never smiles and hardly ever speaks to anyone!no matter what anyone says he has the same emotionless face like he doesn't even hear us!so I can say what ever I want about him,he won't care!"

"Well he might not!but I sure do!maybe you can't see what he's really feeling because you don't care about anyone!even when you hurt them you still don't care!I think you're the one with no emotions here Amy!"

"Of course I care about people!there's Son-",Amy was interrupted now by rouge, was just about to spill a big serect.

"Cut that crap!Sonic doesn't love you and we all know damn well he's gay!and he will never love you!he presently as his heart set on T-",rouge covered her month,almost spilled the biggest serect every,Amy's eyes widen.

"He...loves someone else...who?!tell me now!",she demanded.

"I'm not telling you shit!and you can't make me!",the two girls stood for the fight to get physical."Girls!what in chaos is going on here?!",the teacher ran in late.

"Sorry I'm late children,but I'm here now and what ever happen I hope I don't see any of it please everyone take your seats.",Amy and Rouge gave each other one last glare before sitting back down,shadow looked at rouge in surprise,he just couldn't believe she stood up for him like that,she gave the hedgehog a smile,Shadow looked down,then at Amy who was noddling in her notebook,ignoring everyone around her.

Shadow sigh and put his head down,he was still hurt from what Amy had said,he loved her since the 8th grade but never knew she thought of him like,but he wouldn't give up,he put his head down and thought of a million ways how to impress the pink hedgehog,unaware had already impressed a certain bat.

...

-Later-

Period:4

-Lunch-

Tails rushed to his locker and put his books away,he couldn't wait to sit and talk with all his friends,and he had to rush to sit next to sonic before Amy did,he turn around but then was greeted by the same green hedgehog from this morning.

"Hey Cutie!",Scourge came up close to the nervous fox,Tails gulped and stood in fear,"h-hey s-sc-scourge...look I gotta go eat lunch so...",just as he began to walk away he was grabbed by the hedgehog.

"Aw come on,why don't ya hang with me for awhile?"he asked,tighting his grip on the fox."Sorry but...I really need to go...my friends are waiting for me.",Tails struggle to get out of his grip,but scourge only tighten it more.

"Hey!your hurt me!stop!",he shouted.

"Struggling only makes me want you more."

"Hey!he said to stop!so let him go!",a voice shouted infront of them."Sonic!",Tails smiled.

"Blue?!",scourge lost his grip on Tails and the fox manage to elbow him in the face,fully releasing ran over to sonic and hid behind him,Scourge growled.

"Why you little...BIG...mistake there ya little mutant freak!",he gulp and sonic defended Tails infront."you have no idea who your messing with...I want what I get get and I get what I want!",he shouted,almost screaming,luckily they were the only one's in the hallway.

"Lay off you bastard!Your never getting Tails!not as long as I'm around!",Tails blushed at Sonic's words,meanwhile scourge was getting more pissed by the minute,He cracked his knuckles and gave a wicked smirk.

"Really now?well looks like I'll have to get through you first to get to my prize.",he chuckled.

"Try me bitch!",Sonic then got in the position to fight.

"With pleasure!",right when scourge could throw a punch their fight was stop by the shouting of a man behind them.

"You three!stop this instance!",they turned around to see a large fat man standing behind them.

"P-Principle Eggman?!",Tails shouted.

"Yes that's me,unfortunately...what in chaos are you boys doing?!fighting in the hallway?!and on the first day of school?!I should expel you for this!",right then Tails got infront of Eggman.

"No sir!we're very sorry!Sonic and scourge are just stressed!it's the first day back at school!know how us kids are,hehe...they just starting fight over something studip!their stressed sir!please forgive them!I tried to stop them!",Tails explained,standing nervously infront of the man.

Eggman looked at the three and groaned,"fine...now get to the cafeteria!or else!".Sonic grabbed Tails and rushed to the lunch room,"with pleasure sir!",he laughed leaving scourge in his dust.

"Why you little!...I'll getcha next time!",he shouted,running away in the opposite direction,Eggman sigh and walked back to his office.

"I knew those kids we're gonna cause me trouble!and the year just started,chaos give me strength.",he groaned,slamming his office door.

...

Sonic and Tails rushed to there table,they we're greeted by the strange looks from there Friends."hey guys,sorry we're into alittle trouble with some kid,that's all.",he sat down beside Tails giving a goofy smile at them.

"It's alright,it's nice to sit with everyone again.",blaze smiled.

"Yeah,I've missed you guys.",cream said excitingly.

"Well it is good too see you all,it's been awhile.",Rouge explained,sitting next to Shadow.

"Yeah sonic!I've missed you so much!",Amy was about to hug sonic but he quickly got up."hey Tails,want me to get you lunch?",he asked.

"No,it's alright.I can get it myself."

"It's okay!I don't mind,I'll be right back buddy.",Sonic dashed,Tails smiled at the blue blur and Amy watched.

"Sonic never got lunch for me...what am saying?!there just best friends,but they are both gay.",Amy thought watching Tails as he looked at Sonic.

"Amy?",sliver asked trying to see what she was doing looking at Tails like that."oh!sorry,Just alittle distracted.",she lied giving a nervous smile.

"So Tails,how was your summer?",knuckles asked.

"It was great!Me and Sonic went to this new amusement park,camping,played videos,went to the movies,and all other types of stuff.",he explained looking back at all the moments with Sonic.

"Well you and Sonic certainly spend alot of Time together.",rouge smiled,winking at the fox,Tails blushed.

"Well he's my...best course we spend time together.",he said,rouge smiled and went back to having her own little conversation with shadow.

"Oh yeah,Tails you didn't look so well this morning,something wrong?",blaze asked concerned.

"I'm fine,it's just the first day,alittle nervous is all."

"If you say so,you ever need anything you know where to find me."

"I know.",Sonic then came back with two trays of food,"I'm back buddy!here ya go.",sonic handed Tails the tray of food and sat back down.

"Thanks sonic.",Tails giggled,Amy glared at Tails,suddenly jealous of the way sonic treated him.

"Hey sonic!hangout after school?",she asked.

"Nah,promise Tails I'd hang with him tonight.",Amy growled sonic's replie."but you've spend all Summer with him...what's one night gonna do?",Amy complained.

"A promise is a promise Amy,maybe some other time.",Sonic said,taking a bit out of his apple.

"When ever you say some other time you never do!you guys aren't a couple so why are you acting like it!",Amy yelled,Sonic nearly choked and Tails Face turned red when they heard that.

"Amy there like bothers,of course they spend alot of Time together.",Cream said to keep a fight from happening.

"Yeah,just because there gay doesn't mean their into each other.",blaze chimed in.

"Ya don't need to get jealous Ames.",Rouge said looking at Amy.

"I'm not jealous!",she defended.

"I'm just saying,but if you are there's no reason to."

"How can I not?!you're the one who told me he was into some other guy!",Sonic froze when he heard those words,everyone stared at sonic for awhile,he then gave rouge a glare before looking down.

"Oh come on guys,just because he's gay doesn't mean he's into some guy now.",Silver defended.

"Yeah,and it's none of our business if he is into someone...especially you Amy.",knuckles glared.

"He's supposed to be with me!besides,he shouldn't be gay in the first place!",Amy scream,all of the students stared at her,she was now standing up with one hand on the table,suddenly the room became filled with whispers and laughs.

"Who's that girl?"

"Wait,who's gay?the blue one?"

"Why is she being homophobic?"

"Geez,what pissed her off?"

"A-Amy...please try to calm down.",cream pleaded."you're making a scene!",blaze added.

"Relax Amy,you can hang with me after school.",Shadow leaned in the conversation."why would I want to hangout with a dark,depressing guy like you?!",rouge glared at Amy's harsh words.

"Hey!He's just trying to be nice!",she defended him."since when is he nice?!if you love him so much why don't you hangout with him?!",Rouge face turn red.

"He's just my best friend!and he's a good guy if you get to know him!",while the two continued to fight sonic and Tails hung there head in shame,never have they've been so humiliated,Sonic didn't know what to do,eventually Tails had,had enough and decided to stick up for him and Sonic.

"Everyone shut up!",the whole room was quiet."It's the first day and we're already fighting!and Amy there's nothing wrong with being gay!you can't force love on someone!Sonic's happy being gay and that's all that matters!we all accept him for it and you should too!",he looked at Tails in surprise,he couldn't believe he stood up for him like that,he protected him twice today.

"Tails...",Sonic whispered,Tails teared up,almost about to cry.

"I can't do this!I'm done!",just like that he ran out the cafeteria,whispers from other students started up again,followed by laughs and giggles."Tails!",Sonic dashed after Tails,also dashing past the same fat man from before.

"What is going on here?!",Eggman whole yelled,the cafeteria was silent,everyone went back to eating,Eggman groaned and felt the room,"stupid kids!",he mumbled before leaving.

For the remainder of lunch,sonic's friends were quiet,wondering what happen to the sad fox and the concern blue hedgehog,but unaware of a red fox watching them,recording the whole fight.

...

Sonic searched for his love all over,he was really worried about him.

"Tails!buddy!",he checked inside the boy's he heard fate sobs and tears falling,"Tails?",he asked going up to one for the stalls,Tails gasped and quickly wiped his tears away.

"S-Sonic!",he shouted nervously."what are you doing here?",he asked.

"I'm here to check on my little buddy,are you crying?",he asked softly."N-No...of course not.",he said trying to sound smiled,he thought is was so cute when Tails tried to act tough infront of him.

"Come on buddy,you can't hide in there forever,come on out, it's just me.",he said in a soothing,soft,teather voice,Tails couldn't hold back,he open the stall door but he refused to look at Sonic,Sonic sigh and lifted the Fox's head up,Tails was standing right infront of him,his emerald eyes,his sapphire fur,he smiled and gave Tails a tight hug.

"Tails...that was amazing!thank you...not even I had the guts to do that,you protected me twice today,thanks.",he said now looking at Tails.

"It was nothing really...but Amy...maybe she's right...maybe it's wrong we're gay."

"Don't say that!",sonic shouted."we're perfect just the way we are!especially you Tails!I wouldn't change a thing about you!",Tails blushed.

"Sonic I...",before Tails could respond Sonic pulled him closer,this was it,it was now or never for Sonic,he leaned his face close to Tails."Tails...I...I love you.",Sonic pressed his lips against his,Tails blushed a deep red but immediately gave in to the kiss,both their dreams had come true,They pulled apart and Tails smiled.

"I love you too Sonic...",both smiled and gave a passionate kiss,never wanting this moment to end,but also unaware of a certain green hedgehog watching them.

 _Snap!,_ a photo was then taken one his phone,waiting to be sent.

* * *

 _Hello and thank you for reading chapter 3 of High school never ends!I apologize for taking so long,and since I take so long to write I decided to give ya guys a preview of what will happen next!_

Next time in High school never ends:

Sonic confronts Rouge about almost telling Amy his feelings for Tails

Shadow and Sonic have at it in gym class

Scourge won't seem to leave Tails alone

Amy begins to despise Tails

And we find out just who this red fox is

 _All of this and so much more next time in_ High school never ends!

 _Don't miss it!_


	4. Chapter 4:Fights can bite

Chapter 4:

Fights can bite

"Never thought I'd say this but...best first day of school ever!",Sonic smiled,still holding the fox in his arms,Tails giggled and cuddled up to the the sapphire hedgehog,as happy as he was he realized something important.

"How are we gonna tell the others?",he asked.

"Well I'm sure they'll accept it,you heard them out there!I think they'll be happy for us!Well...All except Amy.",Sonic responded nervously.

"Oh god...she's gonna kill me!...I'm so dead.",Tails gulp and shivered in fear.

"Don't worry,Me and the others won't let her lay a finger on you,let's not tell her later,considering what just happen.",Sonic suggested.

"Good Idea,come on!let's go back to the cafeteria,I'm sure their w-"

 _RRRIIINNNGGG!_

Tails was cut off by the bell,"never mind,heh...so what class do you have now?".

"Gym."

"Same!come on!let's go!",Tails held sonic's hand,Sonic open the door,"after you my prince.",he giggled and went out the door followed by Sonic.

"Meet you in the gym!",Tails ran to his to his locker and Sonic made his way to his locker he notice a red fox sneaking around,he decided to ignore it and dashed to his locker then to the gym.

"Sonic and Tails huh?",the red fox turn around to be greeted with scourge,"Anything new?",she asked.

"You have no idea!I'm gonna kill that blur rat!",Scourge showed the fox a picture of Sonic and Tails during there passionate kissing,the fox smirked.

"Huh...good work!keep it up and maybe I'll give you some tonight.",scourge gave a serious look to the fox.

"You know I'm into that two-tailed fox,and I thought we we're over.",he complained.

"I'm okay with sharing,ever heard of a threesome",she said seductively.

"You're gross."

"Thank you,I you got the picture and I got that whole little fight recorded,This is rich.",she laughed.

"Anyways,gotta class with Tails and that blue prick!",he dashed off to the gym leaving the red fox behind.

"Hmmm...That Amy girl seemed really pissed just from Tails being close to Sonic,I wonder what she'd do if she found out they we're dating.",she smirked to herself plotting,plotting so many deliciously evil things.

...

"Tails!",blaze shouted through the sea of people to Tails locker,"oh,hey blaze.",Tails smiled.

"You alright?you were crying."

"I'm fine,Sonic came and cheered me up.I've got gym with him so that's should makes things brighter for me today as well.",Tails smiled,but blaze found it odd that he recover from that fight quickly,something really good must had happened to cheer him up that quick,she would question it but didn't want him to get in a bad mood again,so she smiled,gave the fox a hug and walked off to her next class.

Tails grabbed what he needed and sprinted in the gym,hoping that nothing else bad would happen today.

...

Period:5

Gym

"Great...these two are in my gym class.",Sonic looked Shadow and Scourge,"where's Tails?I know he hates gym but come on.",he thought as he finished up getting changed.

"Hey blue,where's Tails?",Scourge asked smirking."none of your business!",Sonic hissed.

"Geez,just asking no need to be all over protective about my little Fox boy.",Sonic growled at those words, before anything could happen Tails rush in and hugged Sonic,"I'm... _pant,pant_...here.",Tails looked like he had just ran a marathon.

Sonic smiled nervously,"uhhh...how about I take you to gym with me next time.",he suggested.

"That be great... _pant,pant,_...I'm gonna go get change,see ya in the gym!",Tails ran to get changed but was stopped by scourge.

"You seem tired,want some help getting dress?",he smirked.

"Uhhhhh...",Tails froze in embarrassment,his face turned crimson all Sonic came and dragged him away and out of the locker room,as scourge struggled to break free Tails giggled from sonic's over protection,he got dress and soon was about to enter the gym.

...

After Sonic threw scourge on the ground he saw Rouge chatting with one of the girls,He remembered that she almost told Amy his secret and needed to confront her about the matter,Rouge saw Sonic coming her way and put on a fake smile.

"Hey Sonic!",he gave Rouge a serious looked,Rouge sigh and the two sat in the bleachers to talk.

 _-One year ago-_

 _-Closing of the 8th grade year-_

Sonic was crying in the janitors closet,cuts and bruises all over him,Rouge was walking to her locker till she heard fate sobs coming from that closet.

"Hello?",she opened the to see a beat up,sapphire hedgehog."Sonic!Oh my chaos are you okay?!What happened?!",she asked closing the door and kneeling down to him.

"I-I-I...got j-jumped by a few guys...because...I'm g-gay...",he sobbed trying to wipe his tears away.

"It's alright Sonic...I'm here,it's okay..."

"No it's not!"

"Whatta mean?"

"It's hurt I got beat up but...what's hurts even more is that...they..."

"They what?"

"They know who I like...they said that if I don't pay them one hundred dollars by the last day of school...there gonna tell everyone and...beat him up as well.",Sonic began to cry again,Rouge hugged him,and rubbed his back softly.

"Oh Sonic...You're trying to protect the one you love...Don't worry,I'll deal with those boys for you."

"But rouge-"

"No buts!I'm gonna help and that's final.",Sonic smiled and hugged her,Rouge smiled and returned the hug.

"If ya don't mind...could you tell me who?",he blushed but also smiled,he toke deep breath.

"Tails...I'm in love with Tails..."

 _-Present time-_

"Look I'm really sorry sonic,I didn't mean to,I was in health class...Amy was being the little brat she is and I got so mad I almost told about your crush on Tails.I didn't mean to...I was just really mad and didn't know what I was saying,I'm sorry...",Rouge trailed off,Sonic sigh but then smiled.

"It's alright,I know you'd never spill a secret on purpose,your not like Amy,besides...",Sonic looked around to see is anyone was listening,then turned back to Rouge.

"Me and Tails are...",before Sonic couldn't finish his sentence rouge gave him a tight hug.

"Oh Sonic!I'm so happy for you!",Rouge didn't need him to finish,She already knew what he was about to say.

"Well that was quick.",he joked.

"Oh I'm so happy for you guys!but wait...do the others know?and since when are you guys dating?what about Amy?",Rouge asked excitingly.

"One,your the only one who knows so far,two,when Tails ran away at lunch I ran after him and confest my feeling for him there and three,we're gonna wait until Amy cools down to let her find out.",he 's eyes lit up,She gave Sonic another tight hug,Sonic smiled and wrapped his arms around the bat returning the hug.

 _Snap!,_ Scourge secretly toke another picture."pay back a bitch blue.",he smirk.

"But I still don't know how we're gonna tell everyone without Amy finding out.",Rouge then got an idea and pulled away from Sonic.

"Oh!how about a party!"

"A party?",Sonic questioned,he couldn't see how a party was gonna solve their problem.

"Yeah!there you can tell everyone about your relationship!and it would be a good way to celebrate the gang getting back think?",he though for a moment,he couldn't see what could go wrong,they just didn't have to invite Amy.

"Alright,party it is!",He grinned.

"Sweet!tomorrow night at my place,seven o'clock.",Sonic nodded in agreement,the two then saw Tails running up to them,"there's my prince now.",Sonic got up a gave the Orange fox a hug.

"Congrats Tails!aren't you one lucky guy!",Tails was confused,he looked at Sonic for answers,Sonic winked and mouthed out the words,"She knows.".

Tails blushed and laughed nervously,"oh...he told you.",he said nervously.

"Yep!and we're already having a party tomorrow night at my place,so you can tell everyone except Amy about you're guys relationship.",Rouge rejoiced.

"That's perfect!",Tails gave Sonic a kiss on the cheek,he blushed a put his arm on Tails's shoulder.

Rouge smiled and saw Shadow standing in line with the others students,waiting for the teacher's directions.

"Come on guys!class is starting.",Rouge said walking over to the line of students followed by Sonic and Tails.

"Alright kids!it's your day of school!now normally since you're new I would explain the rules of the class to you freshmen,but this year I'm trying something new!I wanna get you kids ready for this year and next and next and next!and what better to toughen you kids up then with...",the teacher grabbed a red ball.

"Alittle game of dodgeball.",the teacher said,all of the students gulped,Tails shivered from just the though of a ball hitting him right in the face,Sonic looked at Shadow and smirked,"This'll be fun,right shads?",Shadow just glared at Sonic and ignored him he couldn't help but he mad at Sonic for stealing Amy from him,even though sonic didn't even like her,Sonic found this strange but just went with the flow.

The students were divided into two teams,rouge,shadow and scourge were on one side and Sonic and Tails along with other students on the other."last person standing on their team wins!ready...GO!",just like that balls flew across the room back and forth.

Already students were hit and sitting in the bleachers,as Sonic dodge he decided to have alittle conversation with shadow."So how's it going Shadow?what's with the sport leeves?",Shadow was wearing sport leaves to cover up his arms,but from what?

Shadow glared at him and almost hit him,but missed."woah!don't half to throw that hard.",he said shocked.

"Shut up faker.I don't have time for you.",he said coldly

"Okay,geez...just trying to be nice."

"Always trying to be nice huh?...Always trying to be nice to people when you can't see the people who really like you!",he shouted.

"Whatta mean?",Sonic was confused.

"You know exactly what I mean!"

"Uh,no...I don't!"

"You've got one of the most gorgeous girls in school...not only do you ignore her but you're also so cold to her!"

"Wait...Amy?!dude I don't even like her!",he explained dodging a ball.

"Yeah cause your gay!She loves you!why can't you see that!you treat her like crap!and as long as your around your stealing her from me!",he screamed.

"I don't treat her like crap and-...wait...stealing her for you?",Sonic asked,he knew what this was really all growled,and tried to hit Sonic again.

"Shut up!if I can't be with her why can't you just make her happy a be with her and stop being gay!and if ya don't like her then don't treat her like crap!",he yelled,Sonic started to get pissed as well,he threw the ball trying to hit Shadow.

"First off I don't treat her like shit,and second so what if I'm gay!even if I wasn't I still would never like her!hell she hates you!there's other girls in school ya know!"

"But none of them are like her!",Rouge froze at Shadow's words,she felt her heart break,she was then hit by a ball from not paying attention.

"Out!",the gym teacher shouted,Rouge sigh and sat on the bleachers next to Tails,who was holding an Ice pack to his shoulder.

"What's wrong Rouge?",Tails asked,Rouge looked away,trying to not make eye contact.

"It's nothing...",he sigh and gave the bat one of his fluffy fox hugs (specially named by Sonic because of his fluffy fur),Rouge smiled.

"Your a good kid,Tails."

"Thanks,Anything for a friend."

 _Snap!,_ once again another picture was taken from the green hedgehog for those two they seemed like they we're just hugging but to another person's eyes they seemed to be cuddling.

Eventually Shadow and Sonic we're the only one's left on there team,there game ended with a tie since either of them could hit the other.

"Good game kids!now to the locker rooms!class's almost over.",the students rush to the locker rooms to change out of there sweaty gym cloths,Tails saw Sonic was angry,he wanted to go asked what was wrong,but was alittle scared.

"H-hey Sonic...Something wrong?",Sonic looked up at the fox and smiled.

"Yeah!never been better!I was so close to getting that faker out!",he smiled but Tails knew that Sonic was hiding his anger for the fox,before he could question anything the bell rang for next period.

"Gotta go Sonic,see ya in history!",Tails smiled walking off to his next Class,Sonic's smile instantly disappeared and glared at the black and red hedgehog,Shadow hissed at Sonic and stormed out to his next class followed by Sonic.

...

-Later-

Period:6

Creative writing

Tails sat and toke a seat,waiting for class to start,he notice Shadow sitting alone in the back,he felt bad for him,he thought of everyone he knew was his friend,and yes,even Amy and shadow,he got up and sat next to the black hedgehog,Shadow eyed him,giving a serious face.

"Whatta you want?",he scoffed.

"Saw ya all alone,thought I'd keep you company.",he nervously said.

"Whatever.",he sigh looking away from the fox.

Tails looked down,he got out a small book and pencil and began to write,when Tails needed a break he would write stories and travel into another world,a world he created and never wanted to stop writing,but soon that moment ended when Scourge came along and slam his hand against Tails's desk.

"Hey Tails,looks like we've got a class together.",he smirked sitting next to him,Tails gulped,trying to swallow his fear,he didn't say anything to him,Scourge glared and leaned close to Tails.

"Ya know...prision sure changes you.I wasn't always like this,forgive me for my actions but...I just can't help myself.",he pulled Tails closer,Tails whimpered a bit.

"You seem so kind,maybe you can fix me,ya know...change me back into the way I was.",Scourge lifted Tails's head up to bis,Tails closed his eyes shut,he refused to look at the repulsive hedgehog.

"Aw come on,don't be like that.",Scourge said,Tails bit his lip,waiting for the worst to come,luckily the back hedgehog sitting next to Tails threw a small pocket knife at Scourge's desk,So hard that it was almost half way in the desk.

"W-What that?!",Scourge let go of Tails in surprise by the weapon,shadow quickly grabbed it back and put it inside his jacket,"It's rude to treat someone that way,especially when there trying to get away from you.",he said with a straight face.

Scourge growled but before he could do or say anything,Shadow shouted out something that made scourge turn red.

"Excuse me!but this green hedgehog here is trying to seduce me!",Shadow shouted to the whole class,laughs were then made to scourge,He growled and looked at Shadow.

"Liar!I'm not seducing you I'm seducing this Fox h-",Scourge then face palmed as even more laughs were made him,he had just trick him into saying what he was really doing,'Clever little bastard!',he cursed him in his mind.

Tails began to laugh as well,Scourge growled but before he could do anything the teacher sended him off to the office,Tails turned over to Shadow and smiled,"Thanks Shadow,but uhhh...why do you have a knife?",Shadow looked away and paused for a few seconds before answering.

"Self defense...there's a lot of gangs where I live."

"Oh...I guess that makes sense.",Tails said,Shadow put his head down and slept for the rest of the class,Tails sighed of relief.

"Please tell me he'll eventually forget about me...",he thought not wanting anything to do with the green hedgehog what so ever.

...

-Later-

Period:7

Baking

Amy and Cream made there way to there special class,baking,Cream was very excited,while Amy was still pissed off from lunch,she was still thinking about Tails,every time she heard his name her jealously grew,she hid her anger for her friend,she had to admit she couldn't wait to start baking with one for her good friends,cream loved making sweets,Amy loved eating them.

As they entered the room her anger began to fade away until she saw the last person she wanted to see at the moment,Standing near her other two good friends silver and blaze was the two-tailed fox,Tails,Cream looked at Amy who had a blank expression when she saw the fox.

"Amy...you aren't still mad about what happened at lunch...right?",she asked nervously.

"...No...just ain't feeling well...must be the smell of to much sugar in here!",she laughed,cream smiled,but knew something was wrong,but as long as she didn't start with anyone she seemed it was alright.

"A party huh...sure we'll come.",Silver answered to Tails.

"Great!it's at rouge's place.",Tails explained,he looked back to see Amy and Cream at a table behind him."I'll be right back guys!gotta tell cream,and remember,don't tell Amy.",Tails walked over to cream,Leaving Blaze and silver behind to think.

"Why shouldn't we tell Amy?",Silver asked.

"Who knows,maybe because of what happen today at lunch.",Blaze still couldn't help but wonder what got the fox so happy,she decide to ask him another time then now,she didn't want him to remember about lunch today.

"Hey Cream!and...Amy...Cream can I talk to you for a sec.",Tails tried not to look at Amy,considering what happen at lunch,but if it wasn't for her,Tails and Sonic still would have been just friends.

"Sure Tails.",Cream followed Tails to the corner of the room,although Cream expected he was gay,she had always loved him,even though she knew he would never fell the same way,but another part just wanted to kiss him.

But she wasn't like Amy,Cream loved Tails but wasn't crazy like Amy was over Sonic,she decide just to go with the flow of things,if it was meant to be then they would be together,but If Tails we're to ever get a boyfriend then...well she never thought about it,but if he was happy,she was happy.

As Tails began to explain everything about the party,Amy sat in her chair,She didn't understand why Sonic spent so much time with Tails and could spend time,at least one day with her,why did Sonic always spend time with Tails?She realized both boy's strange behavior in the middle of the 8th grade,since then Sonic's been more close to Tails then ever,she didn't want to believe it.

She didn't want to believe that someone she considered a friend would take away her "True Love" just like that,She believed that she could make (more like force) Sonic to fall in Love with her,but now Tails is in the way,she squeezed her fist and started to curse the fox in her mind all she had for him was hate now.

"Amy...uhhh you okay Amy?",Cream asked as she headed back to her table.

"Oh!yes I'm fine,just thinking.",The pink hedgehog said,Cream smiled suspecting nothing from her friend.

"So what did Tails want to talk about?",she looked at Amy and thought of a lie quick,"he ask his I was free to hang out tomorrow,that's all.".

Amy smiled,She too didn't suspect a thing from cream,they trusted each other,they knew each other inside and out...or so they thought.

...

-Later-

Period:8

History

Sonic rushed to his last class,he couldn't wait for the day to be over,other then what happen at lunch and gym there wasn't anymore fights for the day,and he'd hate to admit it but he actually enjoyed history,but he'd never tell anyone,he wanted he be popular,not some history geek,he entered the classroom and saw Tails sitting in the back seat,Tails was to busy writing in his small book so he didn't notice him yet,Sonic took this opportunity to tease the fox a little.

Sonic quickly dashed to the desk infront of the fox,gently lifted his head and gave him a sweet,deep kiss,Tails was startled at this,he barely had anytime to react to what just happened but soon melted into the kiss,Sonic pulled away and smirked,Tails blushed a deep red and made a Baka face at the hedgehog. (A baka face is basically a cute face Anime characters do when there embarrassed,just clearing that up.;))

"Heh,that face will never get old.",he blushed even deeper to the point where it looked like steam was about to come out of his ears,Sonic chuckled and kissed him on the forehead,Tails smiled.

"Glad we have another class together,oh and...bad news.",Tails sigh."what is it?",Sonic asked, the answer then came screaming in his ears,"SSSSSOOOOONNNNNIIIICCCC!".(quite literally)

"Oh god...chaos please...anyone but A-"

"Sonic!",Sonic was then cut off by a pink hedgehog tackling him in his seat.

"Amy...",both Sonic and Tails groaned in their minds.

"Hey Amy...",Sonic said pulling away from her.

"Hi Amy,looks like we have another class together.",Tails said trying to sound as innocent as possible,she smiled at Sonic but gave a blank face to Tails,she still didn't know what to think of him,she didn't have any proof that they we're dating,so she couldn't show she was mad.

"...Hey Tails...So Sonic!how ya doing from lunch?I'm sorry about what I said.",She said making puppy eyes,sonic sigh,"whatever...just be careful from what you say from now on.",he said glaring at her.

"Oh!I will!"

"And um...Ahem!",Sonic pointed to Tails who was looking at Amy.

"Oh...I apologize to you too Tails.",She said quietly.

"Apologize accepted.",he said.

Then Silver walked in with knuckles,the two smiled at the site of their friends.

"Hey guys,heard about the p-",Silver covered knuckles's mouth,he gave the echidna a stirred look to remind him to not tell Amy,Silver uncovered his mouth and knuckles nodded."uh,good to see we've got a class together!",he said quickly taking a seat.

"Same here.",Tails said happily.

"I'm glad the day's almost over,hey Tails...ice cream after school?",he smiled,Tails nodded and responded happily,Amy just just couldn't handle it,she had her eye on Sonic before he or anyone ever did,she couldn't take it,she slammed her fist against the desk and stormed out of the class right when the teacher came in.

Just like everyone in the class the teacher looked at Amy in surprise as she stormed off,"oh...ummm,well hello everyone.I'm your history teacher.",she explained,meanwhile Sonic,Tails,knuckles and silver stared at each other in confusion,Tails looked down,he knew she was mad for being so close to sonic,but what could he do?he loved him.

He couldn't even begin to imagine what she would do to him once word got out they we're dating.

...

Amy went into the girls bathroom,there she cried in anger.

"Studip Fox!he...he stole my Sonic from me!I saw him first!he knows how much I love him!",she shouted,She cried on not knowing a red fox watching her in the shadows.

"My,my...what's the matter darling?",the fox asked coming out from the shadows.

"Huh?",Amy turned around,startled from the female fox,sge was cover in little black leather cloths that exposed some skin,"who are you?",she asked wipping her tears away.

"That's not important right now,what's important is you!You're Amy rose,the one who runs that gossip website called Gossip rose,right?big fan.",She said with a sly look.

"Yeah,and thank you.",Amy cracked a smile,she was always happy to meet a fan,"A girl like you shouldn't be crying,what's wrong?Tails stole Sonic from you?",she asked now smirking.

"Yeah he-...wait...how do you know Sonic and Tails?"

"I have my ways,oh and this too.",the fox toke out her phone and show Amy the last thing she ever wanted to ,was the picture for Sonic and Tails sharing their passionate kiss at lunch in the boy's bathroom.

Amy's tears began to fall again she looked down and punch the ground,"That Fox is dead...",She said in a cold voice,it was as if the kind,sweet Amy was gone forever now,the fox smirk,"what if I help you?with my help,will make sure those two wished they never kissed,we can be the most popular girls in school,no one will disrespect you anymore Amy,whatta say...friend.",She gave her hand out to Amy.

Amy thought for a few moments,she thought she was nothing without Sonic in her life she smirked and shoke the Fox's hand,"friends,oh and...what's your name.",the fox smiled proudly

"Fiona...Fiona the fox."

* * *

 _Looks like we finally found out who this mysterious fox is!but has Amy made the right choice?or will her new BFF stab her in the back?_

 _Next time in_ High school never ends:

Amy becomes Tails's greatest bully

Scourge and Sonic battle it out

The truth comes out at the party

Cream becomes heart broken

Shadow gets roasted by Amy

 _All this and so much more in_ High school never ends-Chapter:5 confessions,heart break,anger

 _Don't miss it!_


	5. Chapter 5:Confessions,Heart break,Anger

Chapter 5:

Confessions,Heart break,Anger

Rouge rushed to her locker and packed her things,first day was finally over and she had a party to plan,she stretched as she walked out the door and on to the sidewalk,waiting for the bus to come,she saw Shadow leaning against the bus stop sign,she smiled and rushed to her crush to invite him to the party.

"Hey Shadow!I'm having a party tomorrow night at my place,wanna come?",the hedgehog looked at her and paused for a few seconds before answering.

"...Well...I do owe ya for standing up for me this morning and lunch,thanks for that,and sure,I'll come.",he smiled to the bat,causing her blushed and smiled,happy he accepted her offer.

The two got on the bus once it arrived and sat next to each other,they saw Sonic and Tails,followed by the rest of their friends come in and sat next to each other,they all disgusted the party,to Rouge surprise Shadow volunteered to help her decorate tomorrow after school.

Rouge smiled at the fact he wanted to get close to her,as they talked about the party Amy walked in,they all went silence as she pasted by.

"Hey Amy!",Shadow said,Amy glared at him,Shadow was confused.

"Uh Amy?...you okay?",Cream asked,Amy didn't say a word,she sat in the back,looking out the window.

The group looked at each other for answers,"what's with her?",knuckles asked.

"She'll been like this ever since history class.",Silver answered,Shadow just look down,part of him knew Amy would never care about him,the others continued to talk about the party,Knuckles saw the Orange echidna sitting two seats behind him,he lean down in his seat next to cream,she looked at knuckles,then at tikal behind her,she giggled at turned back to the shy echidna next to her.

...

The bus stopped,All the students got off and said ther good-bye's for the day,most of them we're gonna hangout at each others home's,Cream at blaze's,Knuckles at Silver's to play some basketball,Shadow at Rouge's and of course Sonic had plans with Tails.

Amy got off the bus last,everyone was gone and she was gonna hangout with her new friend,she took out her phone and text her she was coming over,Amy smirked.

Amy: _Hey,just got off the bus,we hanging out?_

Fiona: _Totally,we have much to disgust anyway._

Amy: _Great!I'll be there soon._

...

Tails waited for Sonic outside at there table,Sonic was inside the ice cream shop getting their ice cream,Tails still couldn't believe it,dating the hedgehog of his dreams,he was so happy to be with him but left guilty,he knew how long Amy had loved him,he couldn't imagine what would happen to her when she found out,Tails toke out his phone and texted Blaze.

Tails: _Hey blaze._

Blaze: _Hey Tails,What's up?aren't you spending time with Sonic._

Tails: _yeah,I'm waiting or him to get us ice cream._

Blaze: _That's nice of him,have a great time!_

Tails: _Blaze I'm worried...It's about Amy._

Blaze: _Tails don't let what she said bring you down,you're perfect just the way you are._

Tails: _I know,but it's not just that.I feel guilty for taking Sonic away from her,I guess you can say.I know how much she Loves him and he spends more time with,don't get me wrong,I really do enjoy spending time with him._

Blaze: _She'll get over it Tails,besides,even if Sonic wasn't around you as much he still never like her,he wants to spend time with you,so what if Amy gets pissed,she needs to get over it,don't blame yourself Tails._

Tails: _Thanks blaze,Sonic's coming,see ya at school tomorrow._

Blaze: _Anytime Tails,See ya._

Tails smiled and put away his phone away,Sonic came back with their ice cream."Sorry I took so long bud,here ya go.",Sonic handed him the ice cream,Tails smiled and gave the hedgehog a peck on the cheek,"Thanks Sonic.",Tails smiled.

Sonic blushed and smiled nervously at the fox,the two enjoyed the rest of there evening not evening thinking about school or the pink hedgehog.

...

"Who was that?",Cream asked coming in with a bowl of popcorn.

"Just Tails,He's hanging out with Sonic.",Blaze said sitting on the couch.

"Oh,Tails...",Cream sat,giving blaze the bowl of buttered treats.

"Yeah,he was worried about Amy or something,now come on!the show's starting!",blaze smiled stuffing a handful of popcorn in her mouth.

Cream stared at the T.V with a blank face,pretending like she was watching,she though about Tails,was it wrong for her to have feeling for him?She didn't know what she would do without him.

She was so happy to see him after the long summer break,Since he wasn't dating anyone she thought it could be possible for him to fall in love with her,or so she thought.

...

"Ha!six to five Knux's!",Silver cheered as he shoot the ball through the hope,knuckles grinned at the Silver hedgehog,they were both pretty good at basketball,they'd plan to join the team once try-outs were open.

"So what was the first day like for you?",Knuckles asked dribbling the ball.

"Eh,another than lunch pretty boring."

"Same,ya know why Amy can't come to the party tomorrow?"

"Nope,but it's probably because she insulted Sonic and Tails,he'll if I were them I wouldn't want her at the party either."

"Guess your r-...",knuckles paused when he saw the same echidna from school jogging around the neighborhood,Kunckles immediately found this chance as an opportunity to impress the girl.

Knuckles whispered his plan in Silver's ear,Silver nodded and grinned,Tikal passed by she saw the two shooting hopes,she stopped and watched as knuckles dunk the ball and got another and another point,knuckles earned every point until he slipped up and tripped flat on his face.

"Kunckles!",Silver rush over to his friend and helped him up."you alright?your forehead's bleeding a bit."

"Yeah I'm f-",Knuckles was cut off by a towel touching his wounded head,stopping the bleeding a bit.

"Here,this will stop the bleeding until you get home.",Tikal said wrapping the towel around his head.

"Uhhh...Thanks.",Knuckles smiled,Tikal smiled back and started walking on the sidewalk,"you're really good at basketball!see ya tomorrow Kunckles.",she waved goodbye and began jogging again.

"she...remembered my name.",he smiled,Silver rolled his eyes.

"Your welcome,if I didn't let ya win I would have own ya so hard.",he smirked.

"Yeah,sure.I would have beaten ya anyway.",he tossed the ball and ran home waving goodbye to his hedgehog friend,he smiled at the thought of Tikal.

...

"I just can't believe he would do that to me!I loved Sonic way longer then he ever did!",Amy complained phasing back and forth in Fiona's room.

"Yeah,there's some cruel people in this world,don't worry,we'll make him pay.",Fiona said drinking a bottle of beer.

"Uhh...aren't ya alittle to young to be drinking?",Amy looked at the fox confused.

"Oh please,this is nothing compared to what I drink at party's,come on!try some!",Amy thought for a few moments,she didn't want to seem lame infront of her new friend,and thought it would help her fit in with the cool kids.

She was only 15 but slowly grabbed a bottle for beer from Fiona's mini fridge,she looked at the bottle and opened it,then looked at Fiona who was now on her fifth bottle if beer.

"It will take away your anger,you'll forget about everything that's stressing you out for the moment,trust me,you'll be care free.",Fiona winked,Amy looked back at the drink.

"Well...I guess just one won't hurt.",Then without hesitation,she toke a big gulp of the alcoholic beverage,to her surprise...it was delicious,she finished it then grabbed another,and another...and another.

...

Rouge and shadow came in Rouge's house with the party decorators,"Thanks for the help Shadow,see ya tomorrow!",rouge smiled.

"Wait...rouge,can I ask you something?",Shadow asked quietly.

"Yeah sure,what is it?",Rouge said placing the decorations on the table.

"Why'd you stick up for me?",Rouge looked at Shadow and blushed at his question.

"You're my friend,Amy was treating you like shit,why wouldn't I stick up for you?",Shadow looked down,trying to think of something to say.

"Didn't think you cared about me that much...",he responded.

"Don't say that!I care about you a lot shadow,you're my best friend.",She said sadly.

Shadow looked at rouge a difference way at this moment,he saw something in her he never saw before,he looked away and blushed for a few moments,he headed out the door but couldn't help but smile.

"Thanks...that's all I needed to hear.",he shut the door behind him and headed home,Rouge had a confused look on her face but then looked down and sighed.

"What does he even see in her?",she asked heself,she went up stairs to her room and layed in bed,never wanting to get up.

-The next day-

Sonic got up and rushed down stairs,all dressed,packed and ready to go."Woah,Since when are you in a rush to go to school son?",his father asked drinking his coffee getting ready for work.

"Gotta hangout with the gang today dad,don't forget I'll be going to the party tonight guys!",he put some toast in his mouth and speed out the door.

"They grow up so fast.",his mother said closing the door.

"They don't mentally.",his father joked,causing his mother to laugh.

...

Sonic ran to the bus stop,he bumped onto Amy on the way."Oh!hey Amy!sorry about that.",she just smiled,she picked up his backpack and handed it to him.

"It's alright Sonic,just be more careful.",She said and continued her way to the bus stop,Sonic's jaw dropped at Amy's behavior,had she hit her head to hard or something,Sonic found it strange but continued his way to the bus stop.

"Oh Sonic...I don't understand,you choose that nerd over me...You're just blind,but soon...I'll open your eyes.",she smiled still having some of the beer's toxics in inside her,What would you expect after having 23 beers all in one night.

Sonic saw Tails getting on board the bus,he smiled and got on board with the Fox and sat next to him.

"Morning Tails!",Sonic smiled.

"Morning Sonic.",Tails cuddles up to Sonic like a puppy when it's owner comes home he was smiled and a deep crimson appeared on his face,"T-Tails...the others will see us!",he said nervously,pushing him away gently even thought he didn't want Tails to stop.

Tails looked down,Sonic sigh and gave him a kiss on the forehead."Don't worry Tails,once the others know we can do whatever we want when we want.",he smiled.

"And what about Amy?",Tails asked.

"She seemed pretty cool this morning when I bumped into her,don't will be fine.",Sonic smiled,soon the others soon arrive on the bus and road off the their school Emerald high.

...

-Homeroom-

"Ugh,second day.I'm scared for when they start giving us homework.",Sonic complained sitting behind Tails now.

"Same,but I need good grades to join the basketball team so there's that.",Silver chimmed in.

"You're joining the basketball team too?",Sonic asked surprised.

"Yeah,so are knuckles and Shadow how about you Tails?",Silver asked.

"...No,sports aren't really my thing,but I was going to join something else...",Tails responded.

"What is it?",Blaze asked.

Tails looked down in embarrassment,afraid to answer."Promise me you won't laugh...",his friends nodded and he toke a deep breath.

"I was thinking about joining...the boys and girls singing group.",he waited for a laugh but he looked up to see his friends with confused faces.

"The singing group?",blaze asked.

"I've never heard you sing before Tails.",Sonic remarked.

"Well I just wanted to try it out ya know,try-outs start next week.",he smiled.

"Well we support you all the way Tails.",Silver said giving a smile to the Fox.

"Yeah,so do I.",a dark voice said,Scourge stood infront of Tails smirking,Tails gulped and Sonic glared at the green hedgehog.

"Oh great,looks like blue toke the best seat in the class,whatever,I'll just sit infront.",Scourge sat infront of him and turned,giving a sexual look at him,Tails covered his face with a book but scourge toke the book away.

"Hey!give that back!",Tails got up and tried to grab it,scourge lifted his arm up with the book in his grasp.

"If you can reach it's all yours.",Tails just gave him a disgusted face and reached for the book,before he could use his two Tails to reach the it scourge wrapped his arm around Tails's hip and pulled him closed.

Tails blushed a deep red in complete humiliation,"Hey!let me go!",he growled,Sonic got up and grabbed Tails pulling him away from scourge and into his arms.

"Don't you touch him like that you bastard!",Sonic held Tails,scourge growled and toss the book back on Tails's desk.

"That's how it's gonna be huh?",Scourge cracked his knuckles.

"I guess it is.",Sonic let go of Tails and stretch his arms getting ready to fight.

"Woah!Sonic calm down!",Silver got up and got infront of Sonic.

"Outta the way Silver!",Sonic shouted.

"Sonic!",Tails tried to reason with Sonic but blaze grabbed his shoulder,trying to say not to interfere.

"He's a jerk,yeah!not worry he'll get what he deserves later,violence isn't the answer!",Silver looked at scourge who was smirking,waiting for the fight to start,Sonic sighed and through his fist down,glaring that the green hedgehog.

"Boys!what on chaos is going on here?!",the teacher shouted coming in,the students sat quietly in there seats and the teacher sigh and in her desk,Tails turned back at Sonic who had his head down,he frowned,he wanted to comfort the hedgehog but not infront of his friends yet.

Blaze remember the way Sonic grabbed Tails from scourge and protected him,the thought of the two being closer than friends ran in her mind faster then Sonic could She could say anything to Silver the bell rang for first period,Sonic gave Tails a smiled and rushed off to first period.

Tails sigh and looked down,Blaze came and put her hand on Tails's shoulder him to get to class,Tails smiled and the two walked past the green hedgehog quickly.

Scourge growled,he was determined to get what it was he wanted.

-Period:1-

Science

Tails sat in his seat next to Amy,Amy had a blank face,it creeped Tails out a bit,"H-Hey Amy.",he said looking at her nervously,she turn to Tails,surprisingly...she smiled.

"Hey Tails,good morning.",she said happily.

"Uh...glad to see you're okay,we cool after what happen at lunch yesterday?",she just smiled,"of course we are...I could never stay mad at you...pal.",Tails smiled at those word,at that moment his pencil dropped and he bent over to get it,Amy smirked and pushed his books on the edge of the table,Soon Tails's books came crashing on his head.

"Ow!",he got up and looked at Amy.

"Oh Tails!are you alright?",she asked innocently.

"Yeah...I'm okay.",he said picking up his books,Amy cocked a smiled,Blaze watched as this went on,she wanted answers,why are Tails and Sonic so close and why is Amy acting so suspicious.

...

-later-

Period:2

Reading

Knuckles sat in his seat and watched as Cream and Tikal chatted on about the singing group they had also plan to join.

"Hey knuckles,you plan to join anything?",Cream asked.

"I'm gonna try-out for the basketball team.",he responded.

"I knew you we're gonna say that,hey how's your head doing from yesterday?",Tikal asked,Knuckles smiled.

"Doing fine,thanks."

"Anytime,I'll be cheering for you at the Try-outs.",she smiled,he returned the smile and relaxed in his seat,he thought about that maybe he could ask Rouge if her could invite her to the party,it would be a great way to get to know her,they could talk,laugh and have a great time.

He would ask Rouge at lunch,if she said yes,hopefully nothing would go wrong.

...

-Later-

Period:3

Health

Rouge watched as Shadow tried to talk to Amy,she could see she was getting annoyed by him,the teacher left the room and that's when Amy had enough of Shadow,"So Amy,I was thinking that tomorrow night we could hangout-",Amy slam her hand on the desk and looked at Shadow.

"Shut up already!I don't like you,I know you're into me!How stupid do ya think I am?!you spend your whole life being dark and now you wanna come and be everyone's friend?!I love Sonic!and nothings gonna change that!You cutter!",Shadow's heart shattered with those words,never had he'd been so humiliated,Rouge saw this and leaned over to shadow.

"Shadow...",Rouge asked shadow got up,everyone looked at him as he walked out of class,Rouge the glared at Amy,the pink hedgehog just sigh and leaned back in her chair,as if nothing had happened.

"He has feeling too ya know!",Amy just rolled her eyes,"he sure doesn't show it.",Amy said.

Rouge squeezed her fist,wanting so bad to punch her,but calmed down and sigh,"Shadow...I hope your okay.",she thought,thinking about the red hedgehog and hoping that Amy would learn her lesson one day.

...

-Later-

Period:4

Lunch

Sonic and Tails walked to the lunch room,talking about each others classes and the party after school.

"I'm not gonna lie Sonic...I'm a bit nervous to tell the others,you sure they won't look at us a different way?",Sonic just smiled and put his arm around the fox.

"Their our best friends bud,they'll support us in any way they can.",Sonic said giving Tails a warm smiled,as they made there way to the lunch room they we're stop by the disguising hedgehog they came to hate.

"Great...what do you want perv?",Sonic hissed,Scourge just smirked and eyed Tails.

"You know what I want.",he smirked and pointed Tails,Sonic growled and got infront of him,Tails gulped,he hated fights.

"You're gonna have to go through new first!",he shouted.

"With pleasure.",he grinned.

"Sonic don't!",Tails grabbed his arm,Sonic looked at Tails and gently pushed him aside,"sorry bud,but I can't stand by and let his bastard treat you like this!",Sonic stood his ground and gave a death stare at the green hedgehog.

Before they knew it scourge threw the first punch,Sonic dodged and punch scourge right in the face,as he tried to stop his nose from bleeding,he grabbed Sonic's quills and banged his head against the locker,Sonic the was able to gain dominic and turn back,grab Scourge's wrist and swing him into the ground.

Tails watched and began to cry seeing how brutal this fight was getting,"p-please stop...stop fighting!",he cried out, they didn't listen,scourge grabbed Sonic and punch him repeatedly,Sonic grabbed Scourge's neck and began to choke him.

A purple chameleon had heard the the fight from the cafeteria,he grinned and went back into the lunch.

"Yo everyone!Fight going on in the hallway!",The students got up and rushed to the hallway to see the two fighting,they circled around them and began to record every second on there phones.

"What's going on?",Blazed asked trying to see who we're the two fighting.

"Don't know,where's Tails?",Cream asked worried.

"Rouge wait!I gotta ask you something.",knuckles said trying to get can hold of the bat.

"Not now red!I gotta see this!",Rouge said making her way through the crowd,Blaze saw Tails and ran up to him,he appeared to be crying.

"Tails!what's wron-",Blaze saw Sonic and scourge,blood all over there faces,Tails tried to stop them but failed.

"Stop it!You're gonna kill each other!",he cried,she went up to Tails,Tails saw blaze and hugged her,burying his face in blaze's chest,not wanting to watch anymore.

Amy saw the two fighting and looked at Tails,while everyone was distracted she left to go do something,Shadow made their way through the crowd and pulled the two a part before anymore damage could be done.

"Pull yourself together faker!",Shadow said pulling Sonic away,Silver got infront of Scourge,using his telekinesis to hold him down.

"What the he'll is going on here?!",Silver asked.

"This Perv won't leave Tails alone!that's what's going on here!",Silver glared at scourge,but before anything could be said,Principal Eggman showed up.

"What in chaos is going on here?!",he shouted of the other students ran off,Sonic,Scourge,Tails,Blaze,Silver,Rouge,Shadow,Knuckles and Cream stayed,he looked at Sonic and scourge,he groaned.

"You two!go to the nurse,then to my office!the rest of you in my office now!",he demanded.

"But didn't do anything!",Cream defended.

"You we're there!You're their friends!and you saw it happen!Office now!",they all groaned and made there way to where they had to go,Tails was going to walk Sonic to the to the nurse but Blaze went with the two instead.

Tails looked down,cream came and gave a warm to tell him to cheer up,Tails smiled back and followed the rest of his friends to the office,he couldn't believe what Sonic did,no matter how many times he cried out for him to stop he didn't listen.

He felt guilty,if they hadn't been together then this wouldn't had happened,he couldn't stand the sight of Sonic acting that way and seeing him get beat up because of him,he felt so terribly guilty.

...

"What the hell where you thinking?!",blaze shouted,giving Sonic an ice pack,Sonic an scourge were separated in different rooms in the nurse's office,Sonic rolled his eyes and put the ice pack on his head.

"Relax,it's not a big d-"

"Not a big deal?!Sonic the almost the whole school saw that fight!Look at you!you took it to far!",Sonic just stood quiet,Blaze knew she wasn't getting anywhere with Sonic.

"Sonic...Tails was crying.",Sonic's eye's looked at blaze who had a serious face,she wasn't lying.

"He...was crying?"

"Yeas,do you know how many times he cried out for you to stop?!he hugged be and hid his face just because he didn't want to watch!",he looked at blaze and sigh.

"Well I fought to protect him,besides,I'm used to fights,it's not the first time I got beat up ya know.I can never really relax at school,I'm always getting ready for a fight.",he responded.

Blaze looked down and sigh,"well remember to tell him that when you apologize to him,anyway I gotta go to the office with the others,See ya.".

"Wait!you still up for the party?",Blaze smiled.

"Of course,see ya.",Blaze left and Sonic sigh.

"Ya haven't told her yet huh?",Scourge asked walking in,Sonic looked at Scourge confused.

"Told her what?",Scourge smirked and whipped out his phone,showing Sonic the picture of him and Tails yesterday,Sonic's face turned a bright crimson.

"H-How did you-!"

"I have my ways...looks like you stole my fox boy from me,I ain't gonna let that fly.",he smirked.

"Please,as long as I'm around,you'll never get your hands on him!",he threaten.

"I can arrange that,anyway have fun with him while you can.",he smirked leaving the room.

"What's that supposed to mean?",Sonic hissed.

"Oh you'll find out.",with those final words scourge left,leaving Sonic alone to think.

...

"Only the second day of school and the faker gets into a fight.",Shadow groaned.

"Could you blame him?the guy kept getting on his nerves.",Silver said.

"And I thought I had a bad temper,never seen the guy like this before.",Knuckles explained.

Rouge looked down,remembering the day she found Sonic in the janitors closet all beat up,she could understand why he would act so brutal in a fight,after that day Sonic could never stay calm in school.

Meanwhile Tails still had that guilty feeling,he cared about Sonic to much to see him like that,it was like at that moment it seemed like the Sonic he knew left,and all he saw was a monster,he couldn't take it,he had to get out of this situation for a moment.

"I'm gonna go get my books for next class once we get out of here,I'll be back.",he left the office leaving his friends and to his locker.

Once he made it to his locker he saw that it was open,all his books were gone."huh?!my books where are they...",Tails saw an opened window,he looked out and saw him books all over near the field of the school,it seemed someone had tossed them out the window.

"Who would do this?",he asked himself,he rushed down to the field,while running he bumped into Amy.

"Oh,hello Tails.",Amy smiled.

"Uh,hey Amy.",Tails walked past her but was stop by her voice.

"Ya know,Sonic only cares about you because you're weak,he feels bad for you,just because he's gay,doesn't mean he actually loves or even likes you.",Amy grinned and continued her way.

Tails froze at her words,he didn't know what to do,he didn't have time to process those words about his beloved hedgehog,but for the time being he had to forget about it,he continued his way to the field outside.

When Tails finally made it,he began to pick up his groaned as he thought about Amy's words,was she right,was Sonic only pretending to Love him?,as he finished picking up his books his thoughts were cut by the voice he had come to adore.

"Hey Tails!",Sonic called from the same window Tails has look through to find his books.

"Oh,hey Soni- Sonic wait don't!",Sonic jumped from the window and safely on to the ground.

"Stairs are lame,it's more fun this way.",Sonic was wearing a bandage on his head and arm,he had bruises on his cheek,legs and arms,Tails looked down and dropped his books,he went up to the hedgehog and rested his head on his shoulder with his hands gently tugging his blue jacket.

"You...reckless idiot...",he said with tears in his eyes,Sonic looked at Tails,he was sobbing.

"Do you know how scared I was...that fight...it looked like you were gonna kill him,blood was everywhere on your face,you we're taking it to far...you weren't even listening to me!",he cried.

"Tails...I...",Sonic felt bad for what he did.

"Look Tails I-"

"And it's all my fault...",Tails trailed off,Sonic looked at Tails shocked and confused.

"If it wasn't for me,if we weren't dating...if I wasn't so weak,then you wouldn't have gotten hurt...I'm sor-",Tails was then cut off by Sonic's sweet,teather lips,hr blushed and melted into the kiss,Sonic pulled away and looked at Tails.

"Tails it's not you're fault,it was my choice.I would do anything for you Tails,My life belongs to you,I'll give it up for you.",Sonic said drying Tails tears,he smiled,he leaned in and kissed the bruise on his cheek.

"Thank you Sonic,I love you.",he said,embracing Sonic in a hug.

"I love you too Tails.",Sonic returned the hug unaware Amy was watching from the window,she growled and stormed off to her class.

 _RRRIIINNNGGG_

Sonic and Tails pulled apart from each other,"come on,I'll help ya with your books,then with my speed,we'll be on time for gym class!",Sonic smiled and got his books,then the two dashed back into the school.

...

The rest of the day went by some what easy,Scourge and Sonic didn't say a word to eachother,Rouge and the others agreed to let Tikal come to the party,Shadow kept a eye on scourge since he didn't want anymore fighting and because Rouge told him to,Amy messed with Tails's mind and emotions a bit and finally that brings us to history class.

...

"Lunch detention tomorrow huh?",Knuckles asked as he leaned back in his chair.

"Yep!,but hey,it was worth one treats my buddy like that.",Sonic winked at Tails,the young fox blushed and smiled.

"Worth all those bruises?",Silver asked.

"You bet!",Sonic smiled, a few minutes until last class was over,then they would all get ready for their party at Rouge's.

Tails turned to Amy,she was texting on her phone,he sigh,he didn't want to believe it,one minute she was messing with him and the next he didn't exist to her,the bell rang and everyone rushed out of the classroom.

Tails got his stuff and headed out to the bus stop,he honestly wasn't feeling to happy after just happen ant lunch,he wanted to lie in bed and buiry his face in a pillow,but he would never ditch his friends.

"Maybe this party will cheer me up.",Tails hoped in his mind, Sonic dashed his way to the bus stop,joining Tails and all his other friends.

"Hey,who's Amy talking to?",Cream asked,everyone looked at Amy who was talking to Fiona and scourge.

"What's she doing with an asshole like that?",Blaze said referring to scourge.

Everyone was confused,but even more confused when they saw Amy hop into a black van with the two.

"Did you guys just see that?",Tails asked shocked.

"Yep...",Silver said,the bus arrived and they continued their conversation there.

"What's she doing with shady people like them?",Knuckles asked.

"Don't know,but who was that fox girl?",Blazed added.

"It's not like her to go with people like them,they must her new friends or something,but what's she doing with scourge?!",Sonic asked alittle upset,Shadow just kept quiet,he couldn't get Amy's harsh words out of his mind.

"Oh who cares!you guys ready for the party tonight?",Rouge said changing the subject.

"Totally!",everyone cheered,after a long day of school they all decided to chill and relax,soon they would all let go and have fun at the party tonight.

...

Amy gulped down a bottle of beer,the three trouble makers sat in the back of Fiona's uncle's van.

"Ahhh,that's delicious.",she said,relieved of all her stress.

"Hu!you think that's good wait until you try this!",Scourge tossed a bottle of whisky to Amy.

"Scourge!She's not ready for that-",Fiona was cut off by the sound of Amy chugging down half the bottle of the Alcoholic beverage,she let out a sigh of relief and looked at the two.

"What?",she asked.

"Damn!girl's got guts!didn't think a girl like you would be able to handle that!",Scourge smirked.

"Yeah,most people puck or choke with just one sip of that stuff.",Fiona grinned.

"Thanks,I like the after burn.",She said chugging down more of the drink,not evening thinking about her friends or what she was doing to her body.

...

"Ready shadow?they'll be here any minute!",Rouge called out coming in the living room,Shadow was lying on the couch half asleep.

"Oh come on shadow!you'd promise me you'd try to have a good time.",she said pulling him off the couch.

"Alright,alright.I'm up,let's get this over with.",he groaned.

"Shadow this is a party,come on smile for me.",she said,Shadow sighed and looked down for a second,then looked back up and showed a small smile to the bat,she returned the smile then went to the window to check for the others,Shadow frowned.

He sat down and drank a can of coke,he remembered Amy's harsh words,her face,they all impaled his heart like a knife,it was clear that he would get no where with her,he tried his best to forget about her,but how could he forget about someone like Amy.

Someone who he had loved since the 7th grade,usually thinking of the pink hedgehog made him feel better,but now...he was depressed,he couldn't think about life without her,has he tried to forget her the first person to pop in his mind was Rouge.

He remembered how she stuck up for him when he was being mistreated by Amy,how she said in a kind,sweet voice that she cared about him,at that moment he saw something different in the bat,he found her more beautiful,sexy and kind,he blushed a deep red,he immediately shook these thoughts out of his mind,he didn't believe that anyone could love someone like him,he sigh and got up when he heard the door bell.

"Shadow their here!",Rouge called out as she opened the door letting her friends ,Silver and cream were the first one's to arrived.

"Hey guys,where's the others?"

"Knuckles is picking up Tikal and Sonic and Tails are on their way.",Blaze answered,she thought Tails would be in a good mood,so she would asked him about his and Amy's behavior when he arrived,hoping her questions would be answered.

...

"Sonic I'm nervous about this...what if they treat us differently?",Tails said holding hands with Sonic as they walked their way to Rouge's house.

"Trust me Tails,I mean they know we're gay and they treat us the same way before they knew we were gay,look at Rouge,she's happy for us!and if she's happy,then the others will be happy too!",he smiled.

"Yeah...I guess your right.",Tails smiled.

"Now come on!I'm sure everyone else is already there!",Sonic picked up Tails and dashed to Rouge's,Tails was still pretty nervous,it was like presenting a project to a whole class,going out about the truth to everyone,it seemed scary.

But Tails still couldn't get the thought of Amy out of his mind,his books outside,her attitude,something was up,and needed to know.

...

Knuckles rang the door bell,nervous as he was he stood up straight and put a smile on his face,Tikal opened the door and smiled.

"Hey knuckles,thanks for inviting me.",She said closing the door behind her and walking off with Knuckles.

"No problem,Cream told me you just moved here so I'd thought this be good for you,get to know some good people.",he said smiling.

"Well thanks,I never had any friends back in my old school really."

"Why?you seem like a nice girl."

"Don't know,I was nerd back in my old school,but I didn't really care.",she responded,Knuckles smiled and soon they finally made it to the bat's house.

"Don't worry,you'll fit right in with the gang, we're all different and that's kinda what we like about eachother.",Knuckles rang the door bell,Rouge opened the door and smiled.

"Hey knuckles,this must be your friend Tikal,nice to meet you darling.",Rouge shook her hand,letting them in.

"Now that everyone's here,let's get this party started!",she cheered excitingly.

For about two hours the group played games,such as truth or dare,spin the bottle and twisted,then they did karaoke,everyone wanted Tails to sing since he was signing up for the school's singing group,but Tails decline,saying he wanted to save his voice for the auditions,Soniv had also decline,saying that singing wasn't really his thing.

They had so much fun that Sonic and Tails almost forgot what they had to say,Rouge went up to the two and whisper that it was time,at that moment Sonic forgot what he told Tails and he was nervous,Tails saw this and giggled.

He held Sonic's hand and pulled him off the couch,Sonic smiled and rouge turned the music off.

"Everyone,Sonic and Tails have something important they want to tell you.",She said looking that the two.

Sonic and Tails stood quiet for a moment,then took a deep breath.

"Guys...this may come to a surprise to you but...thing is,well...T-Tails and I...",Sonic studdered.

"Tails...and I...are...",Tails was saw and sighed,he grabbed Sonic's hands and pulled him in for a kiss,the group gasped,except rouge and shadow,they stood quiet,Tails pulled away and and smiled at the hedgehog,then turned back to his friends.

"Truth is guys,me and Sonic are dating.",he said,waiting to see what reaction he would get.

"About time,it was starting annoying seeing you two not having some common sense.",everyone looked at Shadow in surprise.

"What?...No one else knew?god I swear I'm surrounded by idiots.",he groaned.

"You guys are...dating now?",Silver asked.

"Yep...heh.",Sonic laughed nervously.

"Well...Congrats!",Blaze said.

"I admit the rest of us are alittle surprise but...we don't mind.",Knuckles said.

"Just don't let Amy find out,chaos knows what she'll do!",Silver laughed.

"Awww,how sweet.",Tikal said.

Sonic and Tails smiled,they were happy to be expected by their,they shared another kiss before joining their friends in watching a movie to finish this wonderful night.

...

Meanwhile Cream walked to the bathroom with a blank face,she sat in a corner and began to cry.

"Tails...I...Don't believe.",she sobbed,five years she had known the fox,three years she had been in love with him,she didn't know what to do,she felt her heart shatter,like she had no reason to smile,she stood there for the rest of the party,in anger and heartbreak.

* * *

 _Looks like the truth finally came out!but what shall happen to our cheery rabbit friend?Do you think Kunckles has a chance with Tikal?What's up with Shadow and rouge?What will Scourge do to our beloved two-tailed fox and his way better blue boyfriend?and what will happy to our drunk friend Amy?_

 _Next time in_ High school Never ends

 _Blaze wants to know why Tails didn't tell about his feelings for Sonic_

 _Amy changes inside and out_

 _Scourge and Sonic in lunch detention_

 _Shadow skipping classes and lunch_

 _Cream becomes distance_

 _And a few new characters is revealed!_

 _All this and so much more in_ High school never ends-Chapter:6 New enemies,New friends

 _Don't miss it!_

 _(Side note:From this point on I may skip classes or switch them,like period one,instead of Science with Tails I'll switch to Sonic in Math,Thank you.)_


End file.
